adagietto
by marinated
Summary: Karasuma—Ia menyadari bahwa dunia tampak lebih bersinar kini. war!AU


**Ansatsu Kyousitsu ©** Matsui Yuusei. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **Warning** AU, OOC, plotless, cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **adagietto**

by alleira

* * *

Di tengah perang yang berkecamuk, Karasuma menyadari bahwa dunia tampak lebih bersinar kini. Bahkan di tengah musim dingin yang seharusnya hanya dihiasi kelabu.

Kemilau cahaya putih dari pantulan es-es yang menggantung di ujung dedaunan membuat Karasuma sadar—bahwa, ya, dunia ini tidak cuma berwarna kusam seperti cat tembok rumahnya yang tak pernah diperbarui, ataupun bernuansa muram seperti waktu pemakaman neneknya dulu. Mereka memberi sedikit percikan keindahan di musim dingin. Pohon-pohon mungkin mati suri dan hewan-hewan berhibernasi sampai musim semi nanti, tapi dunia tetap memesona dengan caranya sendiri.

Lucu, bagaimana musim dingin tampak indah padahal segala di sekitarnya tengah sekarat.

Karasuma ingat, di musim dingin begini, sungai besar di hutan kecil belakang rumahnya selalu membeku. Keras dan kokoh, hingga Karasuma tak lagi bisa melihat ikan-ikan kecil berenang. Ia juga tak lagi dapat mengamati para berang-berang sungai membangun sarang dari potongan ranting. Namun, kabar baiknya, Karasuma kini bisa menapaki sisi sungai yang mengeras. Dan rasanya menyenangkan, karena nyaris sepanjang waktu Karasuma hanya bisa menjelajah sisi bawah sungai. Sementara di musim dingin, musim di mana semua hal berubah menjadi beku dan putih, ia bebas meluncur di atasnya. Mungkin Karasuma akan menderita beberapa memar karena agak terlalu banyak jatuh. Permukaan es sedikit terlalu licin untuk ditolerir sol sepatunya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena dia bisa bersenang-senang sepanjang hari.

Karasuma bersenang-senang selagi dunia berusaha tetap bernapas di antara hunjaman beku.

Di musim dingin, waktu seakan berhenti. Bumi seakan kehilangan setengah denyut nadi. Karasuma berharap semua benar-benar terhenti—

.

.

.

—di musim dingin ini perang masih pecah dan entah sudah berapa lusin teman Karasuma yang nadinya berhenti. Mati. Tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah berlapis salju tipis. Peluru melubangi sekujur badan. Beberapa bahkan terlempar oleh ledakan, membuat badannya tak utuh lagi.

Karasuma hanya bisa melihat darah sambil terus berlindung di balik tumpukan karung pasir. Darah siapa? Darah dari luka di pahanya? Darah dari temannya yang baru saja kena tembak di kepala? Karasuma tidak tahu.

Komandan infanteri berteriak-teriak lantang di belakang sana, meminta prajuritnya terus berlari dan bukannya berdiri mengencingi celananya sendiri. Suaranya lantang dan Karasuma bisa membayangkan wajah pria itu dipenuhi urat-urat di tiap pori-pori. Karasuma mengutuk dalam hati—oh, persetan, kenapa kau tidak maju sendiri?!

Satu lagi pesawat musuh lewat di atas kepala mereka, menjatuhkan sesuatu. Mungkin bom. Karena selanjutnya Karasuma mendengar ledakan dan komandannya berteriak lebih kencang lagi. Kali ini tentang gudang senjata yang terbakar.

Semua suara bertabrakan di telinga Karasuma. Bom. Senapan. Jeritan sekarat. Jeritan depresi. Ingin rasanya Karasuma tuli.

Ia menggenggam senjatanya erat-erat, seolah-olah benda itu adalah seutas tali yang menggantung nyawanya dan ia akan selamat dari semua kekacauan ini hanya jika memeganginya sedemikian erat.

Di tengah perang yang berkecamuk, Karasuma menyadari waktu yang ia lalui tampak indah kini. Karena salju warnanya selalu putih dan tidak pernah dinoda darah. Karena bau yang ia cium hanya wangi roti jahe yang ibunya panggang setiap sore. Karena bunyi yang mengisi hari-hari musim dinginnya hanya nyanyian ibunya atau derik kayu di perapian—bukannya mesin pesawat dan suara senapan mesin yang mencabut banyak sekali nyawa dalam satu tembakan.

Apakah ini waktu baginya?

Karasuma mulai menghitung. Dari satu hingga sepuluh. Sebelas kemudian dua puluh. Nama-nama temannya belum habis sampai di hitungan tiga puluh tujuh.

Dan air matanya menetes melihat kristal es di bawah tempatnya berpijak bersinar, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang redup.

Semakin dekat peluru-peluru musuh padanya, semakin jelas Karasuma melihat bahwa dunianya tampak indah. Bersinar.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n** fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. salam kenal semuanya. semoga nggak keberatan arsipnya kena sampahan fic plotless cem ini :"3 #sungkeminsatusatu

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

salam,

alleira


End file.
